


Under Alien Skies

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Digital Art, Kissing, M/M, Off-World, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John and Rodney steal a kiss under the moons of P3B-426.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Romancing McShep 2017 and the art calendar meme invented by Darthneko, in which you do a kind of advent calendar across a month, adding small parts to end with a finished work. Below are a few snapshots of the WIP as it developed.

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a1de/35zke0aso3hcybbzg.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
